


First Time With Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Father/Daughter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Childhood Trauma, Come Leaking, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hardcore, Hymen, Incest, Incest Kink, Innocence, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, bare pussy, breaking em in, breaking hymen, clit licking, daughter being forced to ride daddy, face shoved onto cock, incest creampie, ride daddy, taught by daddy, tiny pussy, young creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes marriage can be hard and a mother wonders off for a while. And Daddy still has his needs to be met. And, in this case, his needs include someday putting a baby in his little girl when she grows up. What better time to get things rolling than breaking her in when Momma is away? So Daddy gets them into bed together and starts to show her what it means to be a good little girl and, someday, a breeder. Note: features full on incest, illegal creampie, vaginal pain when hymen is broken, finger play, face sitting. Please read tags.





	First Time With Daddy

My first dark memory of Daddy happened when I was just a tiny one and him and Mommy had had a huge fight that resulted in her throwing all the things she owned into a suitcase. They always fought back in those days. Daddy would come home raging drunk and Mommy would run out the door to avoid his bad temper. I never knew when she would be back. It could be weeks or even months. And in the meantime it would just be me and Daddy. Most of the time it was all fun and games with Daddy.

Except, of course, on those days and nights when it wasn’t.

This time, I sensed something was different. This time, when it came time for me to go to bed, Daddy let me sleep in the bed with him instead of in my own one down the hall. Mommy would never let me share the bed with them at night. It always seemed to scare her whenever I would have a nightmare and try to crawl into bed with them. Over time, I had just learned not to ask anymore.

Daddy held me close that night, gently kissing my forehead.

“I love you so much, little squirt,” he tells me, rubbing my small back with his large, warm hands.

I giggled when he tickled me a little bit on my sides. “I love you, too, Daddy,” I tell him.

“Hey, do you want to play a little game,” he asks me a minute later, when I had almost fallen asleep.

I nodded.

“You know how I put a seed in Mommy and she had you,” he asked, body slowly rocking against me.

I found that I liked it.

“Yeah.” I didn’t understand much about what Mommy had told me. Just something about love and a baby coming from that love if two people wanted it to.

“Well, sometimes Daddies also let their little girls have some of their seeds, too. And they get real round and have little ones of their own.”

I looked up at him. The bedroom light was still on and I could see that he was smiling. His words confused me some. Mommy had never told me that, like her, I too was someday going to have to have a baby with Daddy.

“How?” I asked him.

Daddy moved a little away from me and yanked down his boxer shorts, revealing a long pointed thing that Mommy had explained to me was what was known as a penis. Though I knew from listening to Daddy that it was also called a cock or a dick. His was long and thick, with dark blue veins running all the way down it. He also had lots of hair down there and a large ball of skin hanging under it.

I was curious, so I reached out and touched it.

Daddy moaned, his cock jumping beneath my tiny hand.

I ran my hand from the large rounded knob all the way up to the hair at its base. I had seen Mommy doing this before when I had walked in on the two of them pleasuring each other. I had opened the bedroom door to find Mommy sitting on Daddy’s face while her privates had been shoved into his face.

Experimentally, I climbed on top of Daddy and sat on his face like I had seen Mommy do.

I was rewarded by a warm, wet sensation sliding up my smooth lips where Mommy had told me nobody was supposed to touch. I giggled, wiggling around and riding on Daddy’s wide tongue.

Then I felt something else probe me.

I stiffened.

Daddy had reached up and was sinking two fingers into my tight, unyielding tunnel. It hurt and made me wince, wanting him to stop but also wanting him to continue.  
“Good girl. You gotta open a little bit for me,” he tells me, moving his fingers deeper inside.

I continued to ride his face, the pleasant sensations distracting me from the feeling that my insides were being slowly picked apart.

“My turn,” Daddy told me a few minutes later, moving my face down to where his hard cock waited, swollen and throbbing with need.

I was spread eagle on top of Daddy, my tummy laying flat against his and my butt not that far from his face.

He grabbed my head and shoved the whole head of his cock into my mouth in one deep thrust.

I gagged, beat my little fists against his legs.

Daddy just kept right on shoving my head up and down on him, a sour tasting fluid leaking from it and into my mouth.

“Oh, yeah, suck that dick. I’ll make a whore out of you yet. Yeah, take that whole dick down your throat. Just like that.”

As he forced my face up and down on his cock, Daddy reached down and shoved three fingers into my naughty place. He dug and dug until I felt like I was breaking inside. I felt a hard pinch when he worked in a fourth finger.

“There we go. Gotta tear that little wall apart to have the real fun,” Daddy told me with a chuckle.

Then he moved me around to where I was turned towards him and straddling his thick waist. I felt scared. My privates and mouth were still hurting from Daddy’s fingers and cock. But there were other feelings, too. Like being a wild animal and enjoying running around outside. Something that felt good and sensual and all sorts of other things I was too young to understand yet.

“Move up a little bit,” Daddy tells me. “Like this.”

He grabs my sides and lifts me over the head of his dick.

“I don’t want to,” I tell him. “I don’t want it to hurt.”

Daddy rubbed his cock head against my tight lips, ignoring me. “God, I bet you will be so damn tight I won’t last long,” he mused.

He tensed his whole body then, holding me still with one hand and moving his body upward with the other. I felt my lips part for him. Then felt a harder, more severe kind of pinch than I had when Daddy had put his fingers in me. The pain just went on and on. The feeling of my belly being stretched too tight. That I was on fire all along my body and that it would never, ever end.

I looked down.

Daddy was inside of me.

My eyes widened. His knob had gone into my hole. My hole that Mommy had told me babies came from. And now Daddy was putting his thingy into it and moving me up and down, making all sorts of noises and closing his eyes, head thrown back.

“So tight. Fuck. God. Nothing as good… Nothing as good..” He kept saying over and over again, trying to move deeper and faster into me.

His hands went to my flat chest, pinching and rubbing my hard little nubs. I felt a shiver of pleasure go through me at the touch. I took his hands and held them over my chest to distract myself from the pain.

Then Daddy made a big, loud noise and I felt a warm pulse deep down in my hole. Three times. Four times. Five.

“Take that seed, little bitch. Take every last drop of come,” Daddy says, rolling his hips and thrusting into me as far as my hole would let him.

His hands went to my waist and he lifted me off of him. I saw his cock flop out of me, a long string of thick white goo falling out of my body and onto his chest.

Daddy wiped the white mess away with a blanket before covering us both up.

I was shivering. The tears not yet dried on my face. I felt good and bad and worried that Mommy would find out what I had done and be mad. She did those things with Daddy, too. And maybe she wouldn’t like me doing them. Maybe she would get mad and hate me and then take off forever.

Daddy patted my head as I began to shiver.

“Don’t worry, years from now you’ll be a big girl and I’ll make your belly swell up real big. We’ll tell Mommy you had a boyfriend and messed things up. And you’ll make a pretty baby for your Daddy.”

I buried my face into Daddy’s chest, not wanting to let the feeling of being loved and wanted by him slip away from me. Lest the others fears and feelings eat me alive.


End file.
